thomass_adventures_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Sings
Henry sings the Fourth episode of Thomas chronicles adventures Plot it was crisp autumn Day As Henry was chugging on The Line At Tidmouth Sheds Sir Topham Hat announced that special was coming and that someone will deliver them He Choose Henry To Pull the special Much to henry's Surprise as He sets Off to Knapford to Pull the special. At Knapford Henry Waiting for the special He Sings Sufferin' Till Suffrage by Essra Mohawk just as Gordon pulls up. Gordon angrily orders Henry To stop Singing. Then The special arrives it was a special coaches are painted in a dark blue coat of paint, with a gold-brown stripe of paint underneath the windows. Henry was So amazed at the Coaches He couples Up to Them and was preparing to leave When James Comes up to Him But Henry was too carelessly and bumps the coaches. His driver reminds him that he cannot biff coaches like trucks But worse still Henry Contiued On with The Job . as he continued to work he went on The Big Dipper it was starting to crumble a bit as stones started to Fall Suddenly a large slab of stone lands In the water. Henry is shocked and worried by this, but his driver is concerned. His driver thinks the Bridge has been loosened by the age , at The sheds Henry Chuffed back From his Day and Tells the engines about The Big Dipper And Gordon Knew He was Right and Revealed that Diesel 10 fell into a barge of sludge on the river below, after failing to jump the gap in pursuit of Thomas and Lady. as Henry Needed to tell the fat controller about this The Fat Controller Knew That the Big dipper Had to Be demolished He called the workmen to demolish the Viaduct But Then there was trouble Thumper accidently Knocked the Part Of the sone and IT began to crumble Meanwhile, Henry nears the Big Dipper and continues Singing Suffrin' Till Suffrage But He was, unaware that danger has unexpectedly laid ahead as He Continues to Sing My Hero Zero As Thomas was On the other side seeing Henry He tried to Warn Him but is unable to stop. Then The bridge started to Rock Back and Forth Then Henry Moved slowly But the bridge section had collapse Causing him to Fell Right off the rails Into the water bellow Covering in hay Bales and Mud Edward brings Rocky to help lift Henry back onto the track, as well as The Fat Controller As He Orders Henry that singing and Working don't Mix Later that day Henry see's a poster for a talent show he decided that will join the talent show and sing and play for this show so at tidmioth sheds Henry was singing a song and he tried harder but one day Henry sang a Song Called Fireman Sam Theme and sang the song in the sheds with such a voice was so incredible He Got out of the sheds and was surprised to see Thomas and Thomas asks Him Why did he sang a song Henry explained to Thomas that he sang so good that everyone liked it But to which everyone said " NO WE DON"T! But Henry explained to Thomas That he's Gonna Be in the Talent show but to which Thomas Said " You Got to try don't give up Henry! " He said and left At The coaling plant Henry was singing And working and Shunting trucks filled with coal And As Special way He Found A Guitar and began to play and sing while working Characters * Henry, * Gordon, * Princess Twilight Sparkle * Fluttershy *Robin *Raven *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Sir Topham Hatt *, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Discord *Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon *Sunset Shimmer, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog Trivia *this is the best muscical episode